


I'm trying

by talex1317



Category: talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talex1317/pseuds/talex1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fan fic and I kinda thought of making this while I was hearing the song Forever Now by Ne- Yo :)</p><p>Idk how many chapters this is going to be :/</p><p>This might just be a one shot idk or I might continue it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :))

Today is the day! Today's the day I'm going to ask Alex Morgan to be my wife! 

I've been with her for almost 2  
years. She has made me the happiest woman alive and I am deeply in love with her. 

I decided that today would be the perfect day to ask her to be my wife, besides it's her birthday today! I can't wait to see the look on her beautiful face. 

I had everything set up, I was gonna go into her room and surprise her with a bunch of balloons and flowers, after I would take her out to the beach, to a romantically set up picnic, where I will say the words I have always wanted to. 

I asked my super squirrel, Kelley, to be ready and set up the stuff at the beach so we can be ready and watch the afternoon sunset. 

I told Alex I would be out the whole day for work, so that later on I can come go to her house surprising her. I'm nervous to pop the question, but excited because I want to marry the love of my life. 

'Ahhhh, this plan is going to turn out just fine... Grreeaat,.... Hopefully' I thought to myself. 

Alex and I met each other 2 years ago in college. I met her at a club where her and her ex boyfriend, Servando had just broken up. 

I saw her getting a drink, she was crying, she was so sad. I felt bad I decided to go ask if she was ok since she had her head down. As she brought her head up to look at me, and I saw the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, they were ocean blue.

We soon became friends and I fell in love with her, I then asked to be my girlfriend, and here we are today. 

As I approached to her apartment and opened the door, I set the stuff on the table. 

I was walking down the hallway, I then started hearing noises.... Moaning noises... 

'What the fuck is going on?' I thought to myself 

There was a little creek open from the door. 

I saw the worst thing ever. Alex and Servando. Having sex. 

I was crushed, shocked, name it, whatever, I broke down crying near the door. Of course they didn't hear me over their stupid make out and fucks they were having! 

That wasn't even the worst part. The worst was what I heard come out of Alex's mouth. 

After they were fully clothed, Servando asked her while still half making out with her, "What about you and Tobin?" Alex looked at him, "please, I only used her to make you jealous", Servando just laughed. 

Uggggh I should've known, .... It was to good to be true. To think I had this whole thing set up for her birthday.... and to ask her.... To Marry me....

I even practiced the words to my speech to ask her to marry me, just to get it all right I wanted everything perfect, just the way she is, all I wanted to do my whole life was just to make her happy, but as as I saw that, I had forgotten all the words I was gonna say, there are now no words to say. 

I couldn't even move. I wanted to just run out of the house, but I couldn't, I couldn't do anything. 

Soon the door opened. 

"What are you doing here?" Asked Alex while Servando kissing her neck. 

I couldn't believe it. I was streaming tears out of my eyes, while she showed no emotion or care in her voice, not even an apology or beg! 

I can't believe there still doing this while I'm sitting right in front of them. 

Tears still streaming out of my face. "I came to give you your birthday gift... I bought you flowers and balloons... Happy birthday Alex, I hope you have a wonderful day." 

I left the house and called Kelley in my car. "Cancel the date, no ones getting married." I said while my voice breaking. 

"Oh no... What happened?" I heard the worry in her voice, I'm so glad to have someone like her as a friend. 

I soon started crying. "She... She... She cheated on me Kelley, she cheated on me, she just had sex with her ex and told him that she just used me to get him jealous." 

"Oh god... I'm so sorry Tobin... Come to my apartment, now." 

"Nah Kell, thanks, but I need some alone time right now." 

"Ok Tobin, take care, remember you can call me whenever you'd like." 

"Yea I know, thanks again Kelley, for everything." 

"Anytime." 

I soon ended the call. I decided to go to the bar and have a few drinks, I'm not really a drinker, but I needed a drink, I wanted the pain to go away... 

I hope she has a wonderful life. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, comments for suggestions, cuz I could use the help! :)

'You have got to be kidding me' , I thought to myself as I saw Alex and Servando walk into the SAME bar I was at. 

I quickly looked away, try not to make eye contact. I met eyes with Alex. 'Fuck My Life'.

"Sup Heath, didn't know you'd be here." Servando said while laughing.

"Shut it Carrasco, I can't deal with your bullshit right now." 

"Why? Is it because... I slept with yo girl that only used you to make me jealous!" I could feel anger boiling inside of me. Alex's eyes starring straight at me, I ignored them, and just had it with Servando.

"Listen, I know ok! I know,... You don't have to rub it in my fucking face, God you guys are such children, grow up! You, for using me just to get your douchebag ex back, and you for being such an annoying, worthless asshole! God damnit, I know I got used, you stupid bitch!" 

I saw how Alex had her head down, I felt bad for yelling at her, but she can't even imagine how I felt.

I soon felt Servando's fist on my jaw. 'Agh Fuck'.

"Oh my god, Tobin are you-" I quickly cut her off as I shoved Alex's hand away, not wanting her to touch me. "Save it Morgan, I know you don't care, damn and to think I could've spend my whole life with you. I should've known it was to good to be true, instead of cheating on me, you could've told me you wanted it to end, I rather have it that way than like this, catching you cheating on me. I only wanted to make you happy, and If he is what you want, then go ahead, be my guest, I hope your NOW happy Alex." I say to Alex, looking straight into her cloudy eyes filled with tears, right now I don't even care, she hurt me more than I hurt her. 

I soon got up, flipping Servando off while walking out. I was soon at my car. 

I'm so disappointed with Alex, yet I still love her. 

As to for Servando, he can go die in a hole. I feel like going back inside and grabbing a beer bottle, slamming it right across and face and head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "You'll be alright"~ by Ivan B

3 months later   
(Ik there in college but whatever)

'This has to be a joke' was all I thought. Fuck, she definitely led me on. 

I had forgotten that I still follow Alex on Instagram and I was scrolling mindlessly though my feed and that's when I saw it. 

What I had saw, definitely had shattered my heart.

The photo had shown that Servando had just proposed to Alex. She looked so beautiful and happy. 

'Why the fuck did this have to happen to me? I thought I took good care of her... Guess I didn't please her enough' 

I had be ready for class in a bit. I really don't want to go, but I've been gone for a week, I didn't want to see Alex since she's in my class.

'Fuck it' 

I put on a gray beanie, plain black shirt, black jeans, and some black vans. 

I was going to Calculus class, and as I got in all eyes went towards me. 

"Welcome back Ms.Heath, take a seat!" The teacher had yelled. I just rolled my eyes and sat at the back of the class. 

I saw Alex and Servando walk in and take a seat about 2 desks away, but in front of me. (basically across but facing forward)

'Fucking shit, hope they don't see me.' Just as I said that, Alex had turned around to get her textbook from her bag. She made eye contact with me, but quickly looked away. 

I still felt some eyes on me. As I turned to see who it was, I saw 3 very pretty girls. 

"Umm hi." One of the girls were running their hands up and down my forearm as well as my upper arm.

"Hey cutie." The girl still holding my arm had said. I gotta admit she's pretty hot, but I'm not looking for anyone after the incident. 

"Class dismissed." I quickly got up, trying not to get any interaction from the girl. 

"Wait. Can I have your number." Said that girl. I really had wanted to leave so I gave it to her. 

"Thanks cutie, text you later." She soon left and I was left alone outside. 

(Alex's P.O.V) 

'Ugh, I hate the way that girl had her hands all over Tobin, I mean I can see why, she's muscular, pretty ho- what am I even thinking, I'm not even gay, I cheated on her, and I'm engaged!' 

Servando had saw the jealousy in my eyes. "Don't tell your still into her." He said. "What? No way, I love you Serv." I quickly kissed him so he wouldn't say anything else.

"Aye the guys invited me later to go to the club, so we should get ready in about 3 hours." I really don't want to go, he's just gonna be with his friends, but I have to stay with him, I choose him...

(Tobin's P.O.V) 

I got a message from an unknown number, so I decided to check it out. 

Unknown: Hey it's me, the girl from today, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the club with me and my friends today?

Me: Yea sure. 

Unknown: Alright see later cutie ;) 

I'm only going, cuz I really need something to drink, and get my mind off of Alex. 

I was soon at the club with the girl and her friends. As soon as I got there I went to the bar to get a drink. 

I honestly lost count after I think what was 3. "Hey let's go dance." The girl said. I took one last shot and went. I was honestly having a great time. 

(Alex's P.O.V)

We walk in and Servando goes straight to his friends. 

I told him I would go to the bathroom. I didn't end up going to the bathroom, it was to crowded. Instead I just went to the bar. I got a beer and I was just watching people swaying to the music. 

Someone definitely spotted my eye though. I saw Tobin and the same girl from today. Tobin honestly looked good. She was wearing a grey beanie, white T, a red flannel over it, and some black shoes. 

I don't know why, but as soon as I saw the girl start getting all over Tobin and literally grinding her ass to get center, I had still bad feeling in me. 'Ehh it must be the beer' 

As soon as I saw the girl start kissing Tobin, something just flared in me, I knew Tobin was wasted so i felt like she needed to get home so that she wouldn't get a bad headache in the morning. 

I went and grabbed her by the arm. "Whata..." As soon as she turned she saw it was me and her eyes got darker.

"What do you want Alex?" She slurred. "Tobin lets get you home, your drunk."

"No, I'm having fun, I haven't had any in 3 months, I came here so I could get my mind off of you not see you, isn't that what you want?!" Those words honestly hurt me. I could tell she was mad and drinking got even more to her. 

"C'mon Tobin lets go." I dragged her by the arm and kept hearing her protest while slurring her words. I just ignored. 

I took her to her apartment, into her room. I still knew where she kept her keys so I didn't have trouble finding them. 

As soon I opened the door, she went in stumbling and tripping over some shoes. "Oh crap." She laughed. "Home, Sw- Sweet Home! Where Alex didn't fuck! Thank god it wasn't in my room or else I would've s- shit bricks and kick his ass!" She giggled while giving out hiccups. 'Oh god' 

Before I left, I text Servando saying I left home because I had a bad headache. He didn't reply, 'he's probably having to much fun with his friends that he didn't even ask where I left...ugh' 

"C'mon Tobin lets get you to bed, your drunk." She looked at me and laughed. "No I'm n- not." I ignored her and grabbed her by the arm, taking her to her room. 

She dropped to her bed, and I stood between her legs, trying to take her shirt off and put her in something to comfortable to sleep in. 

"Haha, damn Alex, already trying to take off my shirt?" She giggled. I soon to only take off her flannel. 

"Aren't you like married or something? Go back to him and go please him like you did last time." Tobin slurred. "Tobin shut up! I'm trying to help you and put you to bed!" All she did was laugh. I know she's trying to get in my head because she's drunk. 

I soon managed to take her shirt off and I couldn't help, but stare at her toned abs. "Damn is it just me or is it getting pretty hot in here?!" I knew what she meant by that, and I as well couldn't ignore the feeling. She wasn't wrong, my center was getting heated. 

She was soon in a pair of black adidas shorts, a gray t- shirt, and she managed to put her hair in a loose ponytail with her baby hair sticking out. She looked adorable. 

It was pretty late so I decided to stay and I remembered having a pair of nike short shorts for running and just a back tank. 

Tobin was soon in bed, I knew she'd get mad in the morning if I were there so I decided to sleep in the living room. Just as I was about to walk out she grabbed my arm and told me to stay. I couldn't say no so I did. I got in bed with her and she wrapped her arm around my waist. I shivered at the contact, and she pulled me in closer. I just grabbed the arm that was wrapped around me, holding her arm as well. I honestly miss this.

After 5 minutes I thought she was already asleep. I was drifting into sleep until I heard Tobin. "You caused me so much pain,... but I'll never stop loving you." I was stunned, I can't believe I hurt her so much. I grabbed her arm even tighter. 

•••••

Next morning 

(Tobin's P.O.V) 

I woke up and had a bad headache. "Agh fuck..." I hissed. I jumped up a bit because I felt someone next to me. "Whatta..." The girl next to me stirred and was slowly waking up. 'Did I take someone home last night?' 

As the girl turned around and opened her eyes, I saw the most beautiful pair of eyes that I haven't seen in a while. I got scared and my eyes widened. I quickly took that covers off of me and checked of I still had clothes on. Thankfully I did. Whata hell is Alex doing here?! Shit she's gonna be pissed. 

My eyes were still widened in terror. She kept looking at me and spoke, "Don't worry we didn't do anything." I was still confused, I don't even know how I got here and my head is still fucking hurting. I hissed at the pain and she quickly got up and checked my head. She squeezed it softly to try and help out with the pain. All I kept doing was staring and the beautiful woman in front of me. 

"I'll go get you some Advil." All I managed to do was nod my head. 

I went to the kitchen and I saw Alex pouring in some medicine in a spoon. "Open up." I followed instructions and she gave me the spoon full, it tasted like shit. I furrowed my eyebrows and stick my tongue out a bit, it was just too gross. She just looked at my and smiled sweetly. I missed making her smile and waking up next to her. I was still awfully confused at too how and why she was here. 

(Alex P.O.V) 

I could tell by her expression that she was still confused as to why her ex girlfriend that cheated on her and practically used her was here. I noticed that her head was hurting as well. I made myself to the kitchen and gave her some medicine, I know it was gross by the expression on her face, but I only did it for her own good. She look so adorable. 

"Umm what happened last night?" Tobin asked fiddling with her hands. "Well you were drunk, like a lot, and some girl you met was practically grinding all over you and trying to get in your pants, and I took you home knowing that in the morning you'd have a bad headache which you do, and yea." 

"Why?" Tobin said sternly. "Excuse me?" I said because I didn't quite understand. "I mean why'd you do it? You obviously don't care about me, and I'm pretty sure I was having fun and could take care of myself." I could tell Tobin was obviously mad, after all I don't blame her. "I- I don't know. Tobin just because we're not together anymore, doesn't mean that I stopped caring about you." 

She turned her head to the side, bit her lip, and wouldn't meet my eyes. I felt guilty. "You know what sucks?" Tobin said and still wouldn't face me. "....what" I said barley audible. "I hate the fact the I still love you,... but what's even worst is that I can't hate you..." I looked at her and couldn't say anything. I was at the verge of tears.

"How does it feel?" I said barley audible. "... Hurt feelings, numbs nights, you know it's all the same... why'd you do it though? Why couldn't you have just told me, why'd it have to be me?! I fell in live with you and for what?! To get hurt! Alex I tried my best to make you happy! I gave you everything and all you did was fade away! You wanted love, you gave me hurt, and it hurt more to make it work, you were a chapter in my life I was in line in yours. So go ahead, pretend what we had wasn't real, that he could fix the way that you feel, and for the rest of your life, hide behind all of that makeup with those heels too tight, when you realize what you want is very deep inside, I'll look deep into your eyes and say we'll be alright." I was already crying streaming down tears. Do I really love Servando? Or was I just jealous and just wanted him? I didn't realize how much I hurt Tobin...

"So I guess this is the moment where I say that goodbye, maybe it's not the happy ending, but the way that we tried." I knew this was it, our goodbye, Tobin was at the verge of tears, I knew she was trying to stay strong for me, she didn't want to hurt me, but I hurt her. 

"I'll miss you." She wrapped me into her safe and warming arms, I felt so protected. "Just close yours eyes, no one can hurt you, you'll be safe, and I'm here whenever you need me." She said, this made cry even harder. 

"How do you h- have so much sympathy for me if I'm the one that hurt you.." She looked at me with those warming brown eyes of hers. "Because even though we aren't together, I want to protect you, no matter how much you hurt, I love you and always will, even though you won't, I could never hate you, I love you too much. I hope Servando treats you right and takes care of you, because your a special girl that deserves the world, don't let anybody get in your way, take care." Tobin said, how could she even say those words?! 

"Tobin I hurt you so much, I'm sorry for everything I caused you, I -" I was cut off by Tobin. "Don't worry about, it's fine." She gave me a weak smile. 

"You should get home, Servando's gonna get worried." She gave me a weak smile, she hugged me tight and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodbye Alex." 

I left her apartment and I was crying. She loved me and I just lead her on, I caused her so much pain. 

(Tobin's P.O.V)

People say if you really love someone let them go, if they come back they were always yours, if not, then they were never yours. 

That's exactly what I did, but I really did let her go. I still love her to much. She caused me so much pain, but yet I still love her.


	4. Chapter 4

(Alex P.O.V) 

I drive back home in the morning to go for a jog, I had so much stuff on my mind, especially Tobin. 

As I walk into the house I was met with an angry Servando. 

"Where the hell were you?!" Servando screamed. "I texted you saying I was going home." 

'Shit, I got caught'

"Yea, well when I got home, you weren't here. Who's house did you go to?!" I had no way out of this so I had to tell him the truth. 

"I was at Tobin's house." I mumbled. He heard it loud at clear though. 

"Why the fuck did you go to that Dyke's house?! Are you into her or something?! I WILL call of our engagement. 

"No Servando, of course not, and I love you please don't do that." Servando was still mad, I'm pretty sure he was a bit drunk as well. 

"Then explain to me why you were at her house!" Servando yelled. 

"She was drunk and that a girl tried to take advantage of her, so I took her home." 

"Well from now on, I don't want you talking to that Dyke, do you hear me?! And if I catch you I will call off our engagement! I want you to ignore her, deny her, and if she comes up to you, I want you to brush her off and be rude, she doesn't deserve anything!" I had to respect his decisions or her would call off our engagement. I of course don't want that, I love him, but sometimes when he's drunk, he can be a little feisty. 

I later took a jog at the park. As I was jogging, I wasn't really looking at my surroundings, I was to busy focused on my thoughts, that I had bumped into someone and fell to the ground, landing on my bottom. 

"Oh sorry about that. Are you ok?" They said with concern. 

It of course had to be none other than Tobin. 

'God she looks so hot, all sweaty and muscular- Wait no ugh I can't be thinking this!' 

I had remembered that I couldn't be talking to her because of what Servando said. 

"Yea, whatever." I said dusting off my bottom. 

"Are you sure, that was a hard hit." Tobin said, her voice filled with concern. 

"Oh my god. Yes, does it matter?!" I felt a bit angry about this morning and I kinda, might've, let it out on Tobin.

"Oh,... Sorry, I was just really worried about you, I don't want you getting hurt." I already felt bad, but It had to be this way. 

"You're not my mom, I could take care of myself." I said, with a harsh tone. 

"Alex is there something wrong? Did I do something to you that you're already mad about?" Tobin said with a sharp tone. 

"I'm tired of being inferior against you, I get that I admitted my feelings towards you, but you don't have to be harsh about it, don't take advantage of my love towards you. If you're mad about that, sorry I can't control my feelings, especially after everything that happened. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Tobin was mad, I knew it, and I caused. 

"Just stay on your side." I said, and quickly sped off and continue with my jog. 

'Gosh, I feel like such an asshole' 

(Tobin's P.O.V) 

I have no idea, what was that all about. I haven't even talked or done anything to Alex since the morning.

'Wait- ugh I wish I hadn't just spilled out all of my feelings at her this morning. I'm such an idiot. Stupid, stupid Tobin. I thought It would have made things better between us. I guess not'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short, I'm so tired, I did this barley rn and it's 6:30 in the morning. I been awake since 4 and I got bored and couldn't go back to sleep. Anyways sorry for the short update, I'll try to make the one longer, hope you like it. Going back to sleep, good morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lag, I've been really busy lately. Well hope you like it!

(3rd person P.O.V) 

Even after weeks, Tobin didn't understand why she has been getting treated so poorly by Alex, just after telling her how she felt. She wanted answers and she wanted them now, she was tired of all the bullshit that Alex AND Servando. I mean common she doesn't even talk to him.

••••

As Tobin entered class she realized it was half empty. 'Oh right it's spring, allergy season', half of the class was missing because many were sick. 

'And here they come', Tobin thought as she spotted Servando and Alex coming towards her, to probably start bickering again. 

"We'll hello heath." Said Servando while Alex giggled in the background. "I see you have come to pay me a visit, would you like to sit, drink a cup of tea, talk... about how stupid you look." Tobin said with sarcasm and a smirk on her face. 

"Zip it heath." Tobin just laughed.   
"Or what you'll punch, miss, and fall to the ground? Servando... you and your gang tired that last week, and it didn't go so well, considering you still look like shit... well more now, but it didn't go very well,... now did it??" Servando was slightly embarrassed as to what Alex had just heard, considering she was wrapped around with his shoulder.

"I'll have you know, Heath that-" Tobin cut him off. "That what? You tripped?... take a seat Carrasco, and go take some Martial Art classes, please, you even embarrass me... Sorry Alex." Tobin shrugged her shoulders like nothing. She noticed how flushed Servando and Alex's cheeks were and she mentally gave herself a high five. 

It was soon the end of class and the professor was going to give the students and assignment for the spring break and give them their assigned partners. 

"Alright class. The project will be interesting. Over the break you have to get the poster that is on top of this desk and you and your partner must be creative on what the imaginary you and your partner have and what you like to do, yet on the same poster, you must bring your ideas together and collide them. So you guys will be spending a lot of time together. Alright I am now going to give you your assigned partners, though half of your class is not here AND I want you all to start TODAY." The professor soon took out his clip board giving the assigned names. 

(Random names :p) 

Eric and Derrick 

Kristie and Lola 

Gaby and Yadira :p 

Matthew and Carlos 

Matt and Stephanie 

Miguel and Kim 

Tobin and Alex 

Servando and Zoey

Nathan and Jeremiah 

Jazmin and Emily 

'Fuck. My. Life. Why in the world has the universe decided to put me and ALEX together!' Tobin knew that this was going to be a long break. 

'Shit. I mean she already hates me, fuck, well I'm screwed, let's just get this over with.' Alex thought to herself. 

As soon as it was time to go, Tobin got up quickly and left out of the room. Alex did see her action and quickly got up to get the poster and ran up go after Tobin. 

She was able to catch up to her and grab her by her bicep. 'Damn has she been working out?! Shut up.' Alex mentally told herself.

"Where are you going? We have to start the project." Tobin had a stern look on her face. "Yeah, well screw that. We cannot. Work together. We tired that once haven't we?" 

"Tobin, let's just put all our past behind and get this over with. The sooner the better." Alex heard a murmur from Tobin. "... So you can go screw you boyfriend.." Tobin mumbled. 

"What was that?" Alex asked annoyed. "The sooner the better!" Tobin piped up with sarcasm. 

"Fuck you." Alex said. "I'd love too." Tobin said with a mischievous grin plastered on her face as Alex just rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"So, Where to?" Tobin asked. "Umm let's go to your dorm." Of course, Tobin did not want to go to her's considering Servando would probably be there. 

As soon as they got there Tobin had told Alex that her roommate was out for spring break, so she had the room all to herself. 

"Alright, well the professor said-----" Tobin was not paying attention to what Alex had been saying, instead she was starring at her beauty with a smile on her face. 

"Tobin... Tobin... TOBIN!" Alex yelled. "Huh what?" 

"Tobin did you here anything I just said? cause it looks like you've been in dreamland for quite a while." Deep down Alex knew why, but wouldn't say anything. She kinda liked the attention she thought she looked adorable, the way Tobin's brown, honey warm eyes, would stare at her with such love and passion, as if she was the only girl in the world. 

"Sorry, I was just looking at how beautiful you are." Alex smiled and blushed slightly, she looked down, trying to hide the blush. 'Servando never calls beautiful, he calls me hot or sexy but when he's around his friends' Alex thoughts to herself. 

"Hey, no need to be shy, you always look beautiful not matter what." Tobin said as she lifted up Alex's chin.

Tobin and Alex gave each other a small smile. Deep down Alex was feeling very cared for and adored, and she loved it, especially the way Tobin did it and how it makes her feel. 

"How could you be so nice and loving towards me after all I've done to you?" Alex asked with a confused face. "because if you love someone you should never hurt them no matter what.... and I hate myself for that, I should hate you right now, but I still love you... and even after all you've done I've always tired my best to make you happy, I know I wasn't good enough, I'm sad, mad, and happy. I'm sad I lost you, mad because I guess I didn't do very well on my job, but happy because I guess you've found someone that truly makes you happy and that's what I want for you, as long as you're happy, then I'll be fine." Tobin gave a sAll Alex could think of is 'all the pain I've caused her and still here she is, she deserves much better', though it gave Alex a warm feeling knowing that Tobin still lived her and she cares for her. 

"You did a good job in making me happy. You didn't fail--" Tobin interrupted. "No I did, because if I didn't you'd still be here with me today." Tobin said sadly and quiet. 

"Tobin--" Alex wasn't able to finish. "Forget let's just finish this." Tobin said quickly. 

Tobin got up to go get some drinks, but she was soon crushed by Alex. "I'm sorry." Alex said and hugged her even tighter as if she were a bear. "It's ok." Tobin said quietly and soon was able to manage to wrap her arms around Alex.

Tobin soon got out of Alex's embrace. "Let's work on this... the sooner the better." Tobin walk away quickly and left Alex there standing.


End file.
